High Five
by Grey Cho
Summary: Lima drabble seputar Shinichi dan Shiho. [AR]


Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

And I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

AR/OoC

ShinchiShiho

Drabble(s)/Ficlet?

 **High Five**

* * *

 **1\. Biip**

Shiho tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak jenius Shinichi. Pemuda yang beprofesi sebagai detektif profesional semenjak kembali ke wujud asalnya selalu memberikan bermacam-macam benda pada Shiho. Shiho, yang kini menjadi anggota tim forensik Kepolisian Beika, tentu saja menerima pemberian sang pemuda tanpa berpikir dua kali. Pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu memberikan Shiho barang-barang mewah yang diincar sang gadis. Tas, sepatu, dan aksesories. Namun, belakangan ini Shinichi kerapkali memberikan benda yang tidak jelas. Kemarin hari, sang pemuda memberikan Shiho sebuah vas bunga, lengkap dengan bunga asli yang sudah ditaruh di dalamnya. Shiho kebingungan. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah merasa mendambakan benda tersebut. Sejak kapan dia menyukai tumbuhan, kecuali untuk diteliti?

Hari ini, pemberian Shinichi lebih tidak jelas. Dia memberikan Shiho sebuah CD dan meminta Shiho mendengarkannya hanya jika sang gadis tengah seorang diri. Tentu saja Shiho hanya sendirian jika malam hari. Oleh karena itu, sang gadis menunda waktu tidurnya dan memilih duduk di depan PC, memasukkan CD dan memutarnya. Mengangkat alis, Shiho merasa seperti tengah dipermainkan ketika suara yang tedengar dari CD pemberian Shinichi hanyalah suara " _biip_ ". Apakah pemuda itu ingin menyaingi Napalm Death yang memiliki lagu berdurrasi 1,3 detik saja? Shiho terkekeh sebal.

Memberikan komplain, Shiho menelepon sang pemuda. Gadis berambut cokelat tampak melupakan jam yang sudah bergerak menuju angka satu. Salah sendiri. _You reap what you sow_. Shinichi harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya yang membuat Shiho masih terjaga.

"Shinichi, apa kau sedang tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan selain membuatku jengkel?" Keluh sang gadis.

Shinichi, yang terdengar menguap, membalas, "Apa maksudmu, Shiho?"

"CD itu! CD yang kauberikan hanya mengeluarkan suara ' _biip_ '! aku sangat lelah karena seharian harus membedah mayat dan kaumembuatku terjaga hanya untuk suara ini? aku memutarnya berkali-kali karena kupikir ada yang salah dengan CD pemberianmu!"

Suara terkikik dari Shinichi membuat Shiho semakin geram. "Apanya yang lucu, Tuan Detektif?"

"Coba kaugunakan aplikasi untuk mengubah suara dan memperlambat tempo audio yang kuberikan."

Shiho menarik napas, memilih tidak mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Aku sedang mencobanya. Awas saja jika petunjukmu salah!" Ancam sang gadis.

"Coba saja."

Shiho terhenyak. Dunia terasa berhenti berputar ketika dia mengikuti saran Shinichi untuk memperlambat tempo audio tersebut. Suara " _biip_ " itu kini semakin jelas memperdengarkan lantunan music ketika durasinya semakin panjang. Ada suara gitar yang dipetik lalu berlanjut dengan suara seseorang, suara Shinichi. Pemuda yang satu itu tidak pernah mahir bernyanyi. Shiho tahu itu. Namun, tetap saja kenyataan tersebut tidak membuat Shiho lantas menertawakan suara sumbang Shinichi. Detektif Beika itu menyanyikan lagu romantis untuknya. Berakhir, suara Shinichi tanpa gitar terdengar.

" **Shiho, maukah kaumenikah denganku?"**

Shiho meraih ponselnya dan memaki shinichi.

"Dasar bodoh! kau memang bodoh!" Shiho terus-menerus memaki Shinichi. Namun, wajah Shiho saat memaki Shinichi terlihat begitu bahagia. Air mata menetes di pipi sang gadis.

Shinichi mengulang perkataan yang sama dengan yang ada di rekamannya dan Shiho tak perlu menanti lama untuk menjawab "iya".

"Shiho, vas bunga yang kuberi kemarin … ambillah dan lihat isinya."

Gadis berambut _bob_ sebahu patuh. Ponsel yang membuatnya terhubung dengan sang detektif masih ada di sela jemarinya. Saat bola mata Shiho melongok ke dalam vas bunga, tangis Shiho menjadi-jadi. Shinichi adalah detektif. Dia tidak romantis melalui kata-kata. Dia romantis melalui logika detektifnya. Pemuda yang satu itu meletakkan cincin emas di dalam vas bunga. Cincin yang lantas Shiho sematkan di jari manisnya.

* * *

 **2\. Wedding Ceremony**

Ini mungkin menjadi upacara pernikahan terunik sepanjang sejarah ketika sang mempelai pria harus memecahkan teka-teki untuk menemukan di mana calon mempelai wanitanya bersembunyi atau mungkin disembunyikan. Semua itu tejadi berkat campur tangan Heiji dan Sera yang menganggap bahwa pesta pernikahan biasa bagi detektif luar biasa terdengar membosankan dan tidak cocok. Mereka berdua bekerja sama dan memikirkan cara untuk membuat acara sacral sekali seumur hidup bagi dua muda-mudi terasa berkesan. Bisa dibilang, teka-teki ini adalah ujian cinta bagi Shinichi sebelum dirinya dinyatakan sah sebagai suami Miyano Shiho. Bagi Shinichi, tantangan dari Heiji dan Sera seperti lada yang ditaburkan di atas hidangan, membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk menghabiskannya.

Tentu saja setiap ujian selalu ada hadiah dan hukuman. Jika gagal memecahkan teka-teki dan tidak bisa menemukan Shiho dalam waktu satu jam, upacara pernikahan mereka berdua akan dibatalkan. Namun, tamu yang hadir percaya bahwa Detektif Beika nomor satu (sesuai namanya, yakni " _ichi_ ") tidak pernah gagal. Dia telah menyelesaikan banyak kasus rumit sehingga kasus yang dibuat dua detektif handal tak akan sanggup menghalangi keinginan sang pemuda untuk menikahi gadis pujaannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang gemar bermain sepak bola menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit untuk menemukan Shiho dan kembali ke altar dengan bonus rambut penuh dedaunan. Petunjuk awal yang diberikan Sera adalah "kelahiran". Shinichi berpikir cepat, menghubungkan kelahiran dengan permulaan atau awal dari sesuatu. Awal bisa juga dihubungkan dengan alpha. Huruf pertama dari alphabet adalah huruf "a" dan Shinichi tahu, itu adalah huruf awal dari lokasi Shiho berada. Huruf kedua yang didapatkannya adalah "p".

Heiji hanya memberi petunjuk singkat, yakni, "Kau akan menggunakannya malam nanti."

Pikiran Shinichi secara otomatis tertuju ke 'sana'. huruf ketiga didapatkan Shinichi ketika Sera mengetikkan pesan "lebah". Shinichi pikir awalnya huruf tersebut berhubungan dengan pohon sebagai tempat tinggal lebah. Namun, salah. Berpikir keras, Shinichi menghubungkan kata "lebah" dengan "menyengat" dan mengetahui bahwa menyengat berhubungan dengan listrik. Tiang listrik di sekitar sana membentuk sebuah huruf, yakni "t". Itulah huruf ketiganya. Huruf keempat didapatkan Shinichi melalui petunjuk "dua burung melahirkan anak keempat". Shinichi menghubungkan kata "dua burung" dengan huruf kedua. Huruf kedua adalah "p" dan huruf tersebut berhubungan dengan seksualitas. Dengan kata lain, anak keempat adalah huruf yang berhubungan dengan huruf "p", yakni huruf "x". Shinichi mengambil hipotesis kilat bahwa petunjuk lengkap lokasi Shiho berhubungan dengan APTX 4869. Obat yang menghubungkan takdir Shinichi dan Shiho.

Heiji dan Sera tidak mungkin menyembunyikan Shiho di rumah Agasa karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dari sini. Detektif Beika nyaris menyerah. Namun, tekad kuat untuk hidup bersama dengan Shiho dan melangsungkan pernikahan hari ini membuat sang pemuda menelengkan kepala kencang dan memikirkan kemungkinan lokasi Shiho disembunyikan. Bentuk APTX 4869 adalah kapsul. Shinichi bergegas mencari benda apa pun yang terlihat seperti kapsul dan menemukan dedaunan yang menyerupai kapsul. Saat seluruh dedaunan itu digugurkan sang pemuda, Shinichi menemukan Shiho yang berada di dalam peti kaca berbentuk kapsul dengan lubang untuk bernapas di beberapa sisi. Shiho yang mengenakan gaun putih dan berbaring terlihat seperti Snow White di dalam sana. Seandainya sebuah tepukan di pipi tidak dilayangkan Shiho, Shinichi sudah membangunkan Shiho dengan cara yang sama seperti pangeran membangunkan Snow White.

"Aku tak akan menyerah untuk memecahkan teka-teki istimewa ini," pamer Shinichi sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Heiji dan Sera kemudian.

* * *

 **3\. Necktie**

Untuk pertama kali setelah menikah, hal yang membuat Shiho canggung (selain— _you know what_ ) adalah memakaikan dasi di kerah kemeja Shinichi. Shiho bisa mencium wangi _cologne_ yang Shinichi gunakan, mengingatkannya pada wangi pohon pinus dan bunga _plum_. Kecanggungan sang gadis terlihat jelas dari caranya mengikat dasi, membuat Shinichi meringis ketika merasa lehernya tercekik.

"Kauingin membunuhku, Shiho?"

Gadis yang sebentar lagi harus berangkat ke kantor lekas-lekas melepas tangannya dari dasi yang melilit leher sang suami. Dia meminta maaf dan membenahi simpul dasi tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati di tanganmu."

Shinichi meringis lebih kencang ketika kaki Shiho menendang tulang keringnya.

"Itu adalah candaan paling tidak lucu yang kudengar darimu," gerutu Shiho.

Ya, tentu saja. Shinichi selalu memiliki aroma lain selain aroma _cologne_ , yakni aroma kematian. Pemuda yang satu itu selalu dekat dengan kasus pembunuhan dan itu mengerikan. Apakah Shinchi adalah _shinigami_ ataukah dia diikuti _shinigami_? Shiho hanya berharap sang pemuda akan selalu menjadi detektif yang menangani kasus pembunuhan dan bukan korban dari kasus pembunuhan.

* * *

 **4\. Elipsis**

Obrolan sepasang suami-istri itu dipenuhi dengan tanda elipsis jika dilakukan melalui pesan singkat atau _email_.

" **Aku akan makan siang di Osaka ….** " Itu bunyi pesan Shinichi.

Shiho menanggapi dengan tanda elipsis di akhir kalimat. " **Baiklah ….** "

Obolan dengan tanda elipsis seakan memperlihatkan bahwa topik obrolan mereka berdua membosankan. Namun, sebenarnya tidak demikian. Shinichi tidak ingin mengakhiri obrolan dengan tanda titik tunggal. Tanda titik adalah tanda baca yang ditujukan untuk mengakhiri kalimat dan Shinichi tidak ingin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan Shiho. Shiho demikian. Awalnya, dia mengetikkan interrobang di akhir pesan atau _email_ -nya. Namun, komplain dari Shinichi yang mengatakan bahwa Shiho tampak seperti sedang marah jika mengetikkan interrobang di akhir pesan membuat Shiho mengganti tanda bacanya dengan elipsis.

Tanda baca elipsis itulah yang seringkali membuat Shiho tertawa kecil sendirian di laboratorium. Shinichi terlihat seperti _puppy_ saat mengetikkan elipsis. Sang gadis bisa mengimajinasikan sosok suaminya tengah memelas padanya dan itu manis. selain itu, tanda elipsis juga sangat berguna. Ketika Shiho merasa lapar, dia akan mengirimkan pesan pada Shinichi.

" **Lapar ….** "

Membaca pesan Shiho, Shinichi dapat membayangkan wajah Shiho yang sudah pucat pasi sembari mengetik kata "lapar". Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, kurir pengantar makanan yang dipesan Shinichi mendatangi kantor Shiho.

* * *

 **5\. Popular**

Menjadi populer adalah risiko keduanya. Shinichi dengan otak encer, segudang prestasi, dan fisiknya jelas menarik perhatian kaum Hawa untuk mendekat. Shiho tak berbeda. Wajah cantik, pembawaan yang tenang, dan tangan dingin dalam melaksanakan tugas membuat namanya tercatat di banyak media massa. Suatu ketika, Shinichi dan Shiho diundang dalam sebuah acara yang sama. Keduanya berangkat dari dua tempat yang berbeda dan bertemu di dalam gedung stasiun TV. Shinichi melirik tajam pada Shiho yang dikerubungi banyak pria dan Shiho membuang muka saat melihat beberapa gadis menarik jas hitam Shinichi.

Cemburu yang membara membuat acara berlangsung secara tidak kondusif. Shiho menjawab setiap pertanyaan darinya dengan sarkasme, sedangkan Shinichi tampak malas menjawab pertanyaan apa pun.

"Miyano-san, bagaimana kesan yang Anda dapatkan sebagai tim forensik? Apa Anda tidak takut saat berurusan dengan jasad korban pembunuhan?"

Shiho melirik Shinichi sebelum menjawab.

"Pekerjaanku jauh lebih mudah dibanding detektif populer yang duduk di sebelah sana. Aku hanya melakukan autopsi dan tidak menakutkan. Kupikir, pekerjaan sebagai detektif jauh lebih menakutkan. Ah, sepertinya tidak. Tuan Shinichi sepertinya sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai detektif karena bisa dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik. Dia bisa meminjamkan dadanya pada gadis cantik yang ketakutan. Aku pemberani, jadi tidak memerlukan dadanya."

Pembawa berita berambut pendek tersenyum kaku sebelum mengarahkan mikrofon pada Shinichi.

"Apa kesulitan Anda selama menjadi detektif, Kudo-san?"

Shinichi menggumam tak jelas. "Kesulitanku hanyalah harus bertemu dengan tim forensik yang didominasi pria dan satu wanita. Pasti senang sekali jadi wanita itu, ya."

"Begitukah?" Shiho menimpali. "Bukankah Kudo-san yang seharusnya merasa senang? Aku bekerja di tempat yang sama dan Anda bisa pergi ke mana saja, pergi ke tempat yang jauh tanpa repot-repot mengabariku."

Shinichi bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau juga tidak pernah mengabariku jika pergi ke kota lain, Shiho!"

"Aku mengabarimu! Kau yang tidak pernah mengabariku!"

Melihat kondisi yang semakin tidak layak untuk menjadi tontonan, iklan komersial pun ditayangkan secara mendadak. Semua orang paham sejak saat itu bahwa keputusan untuk mengundang Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano atau Kudo Shiho secara bersamaan dalam sebuah acara adalah keputusan yang salah.

Keduanya membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang tidak setenang sungai di Amazon. Permasalahan yang berujung pada pertengkaran datang bersahut-sahutan. Namun, setiap permasalahan yang mereka hadapi selalu berbeda, menandakan bahwa mereka belajar dari setiap permasalahan untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu lama untuk bersama dan keduanya sepakat bahwa bukan hal yang buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu selamanya untuk tetap bersama.

 **Fin**


End file.
